


Put Your Pen to Paper

by Turtles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtles/pseuds/Turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble based off of "Louis keeps Harry's autograph in his wallet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Pen to Paper

They've been kicked out of X-Factor. It's a massive slap in the face, but now in the face of a record deal and doing the X-Factor tour, and Harry, Louis can't even feel it.

Louis has Harry above him, and on him, panting heavily. It feels like they were never going to make it here, but Harry grinds down again, his slight body feeling right against Louis. Harry's hands are tangled in Louis' hair, soft and whispering against his fingers.

Harry breaks off from Louis mouth to whimper against his neck, “God, Lou, wanted you for so long.” 

Louis surges up and rolls them over. Diving into Harry's mouth licking at his top lip, against his teeth, anything to get closer.

They're both naked and hard, have been for ages, and Louis fumbles for his wallet trying to pull out the condom that's always stored in the back. Harry is panting beneath him, his face red with arousal. Louis fumbles the wallet and a slip of paper falls out, Louis' eyes widen with panic and he reaches for it, but not before Harry picks it up from his own body with curious eyes. 

Louis' face clenches shut and he can hear Harry's breath catch, “Is...is this the autograph I signed for you?”

Louis sighs and says, “Maybe? Would it be weird if it was?”

Lou has rolled off of Harry and is burying his head in his arms. Harry leans up and strokes his fingers down Louis' back, “No, no it wouldn't be weird at all.”

Harry comes closer to Louis, wrapping his arms around him, careful not to move the autograph in his hand against anything that might damage it. “Already so besotted with me couldn't help but keep it could you?”

The dimples are working at full force right now, just like they do whenever Harry gets sure of their love. Louis groans and peeks out of his hands, a bit of a glare that uselessly softens at the look on Harry's face, “Fuck off yeah, you know I was.”

Harry's smile warms Louis from the inside, the dimples and his green eyes shining. “I didn't actually.” 

Louis' squirms a bit in Harry's grip, “How could you not? It was so obvious, asking for your autograph, basically cornering you in the loo?”

Harry holds on more tightly to Louis, “I don't know, I just thought you were being you. All weird and friendly.”

Louis rolls out of Harry's grip and snatches the autograph out of Harry's hands, sitting up. His hands are gentle on the paper, though. His thumb rubs against the S in Styles almost helplessly, and he looks up to Harry's eyes. 

Harry feels himself flush past his already arousal heated cheeks, the tips of his ears burning. “You think I'm going to be massive don't you?”

Louis stutters out a laugh and says, “Well, I'm already in bed with you, I think I can pretty much confirm that.” 

But Harry doesn't laugh along for once, stays quiet and serious. Louis can't help but to come closer to Harry, put his hands on the sex warm skin, lean close to his face, “I know we'll be. I know we'll be massive.”

Harry's eyes flutter closed, like a fucking disney princess, when Louis leans in to kiss him setting the autograph down on the bedside table.

–  
Years later, after the singles, the album, the tour, Louis hangs up the autograph in their shared flat with a frame that says, “I knew you'd be massive.”

It's totally a penis joke.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I was drunk and tired when I wrote this so aha :) x


End file.
